


i'll carry you home tonight

by unbelievably62



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelievably62/pseuds/unbelievably62
Summary: Set after S04E08 - Boys' Night OutGlimmer and Bow embark on a search after she drunkenly teleports into his room in the middle of the night, sans crown. Turns out that when the world is falling apart around you and you're having confusing feelings about your best friend, a late-night crown search can reveal more than you anticipated.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	i'll carry you home tonight

**Author's Note:**

> sort of inspired by [this post](https://foolforshera.tumblr.com/post/630145978094305280/we-all-love-drunk-adora-but-you-know-what-would) but then it went in a completely different direction lol 
> 
> anyway just a big bunch of fluff, with a side of very light angst and hurt/comfort vibes :-) also based on my hc that bow doesn't really fully admit to himself that he likes glimmer as more than a friend until like after she gets taken by prime TT 
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> cw: mentions of alcohol

The sound of things crashing to the floor startles Bow from his position on his bed. He's got an arrow notched in the blink of an eye, flipping on the light switch to aim at the source of the disturbance, only to find that it's- 

"Glimmer!" he exclaims in surprise, lowering his bow. 

She looks up at the sound of his voice, her mouth breaking into a dopey grin. "Hey Bowwwwwww!" 

“What are you doing here? It’s late,” he asks in confusion as he puts his bow and arrow away. 

But she doesn’t seem to be listening. Instead, she seems to have just realised that she's sitting on the ground, surrounded by everything she's knocked off his dresser. "Oh, Bow, I'm sorry. So sorry."

Her s's are slurred. Alarm bells start ringing in Bow's head - she could be hurt. Maybe she hit her head on his dresser or something. 

He rushes to her side, kneeling before her but then immediately recoiling at the sickening smell of alcohol wafting from her. 

"Glimmer, have you been drinking?" 

"Pssssh...nah!" 

He tries not to gag at the strong, heady scent. "Glimmer…"

She looks up at him, eyes wide, trying to pull what he calls her ‘innocent face’. Usually, he'd find it adorable. But the residual frustration from today's misadventures means that he's now finding it annoying instead. 

He sighs. "Glimmer, come on. Stop lying to me. I can _smell_ the alcohol on you." Part of him winces at how harsh he sounds. 

She scowls at him, holding his gaze, as though challenging him (to what? He has no idea). But he just frowns back, holding her gaze, and she eventually relents with an eye-roll and a weary sigh. 

"Okay, fine. Maybe I've been drinking. But Bow..." She flashes him a grin. "...I'm fffffine. Fine-uh. Fini-te. Fini- _to_." And then she sniggers. "Toe."

Bow's torn between laughing and maintaining his annoyance at her, resulting in an odd twitch in his mouth. And that's when he notices her crown. Or rather, lack thereof. He looks at the stuff scattered around her on the floor, internally groaning as he sees that it's nowhere to be found. 

"Glimmer, where's your crown?"

She scoffs. "On my head, duh!" She clumsily lifts a hand to her forehead, patting it several times. "Huh. Or not." And then her eyes widen as she realizes the severity of her mistake. "Ohhhhh shit. Shit shit shit." 

She scrambles to her knees, frantically searching through the items surrounding her. 

"I just looked, it's not here." 

"No, no, you're wrong." 

“Glim-”

“Shhh just let me- I’m looking.”

Bow bites back another harsh remark, and forces himself to wait patiently as she crawls around in circles in front of him. Again, in normal circumstances, he'd probably find the sight hilarious. But right now he finds it quite the opposite. 

After some time, however, she finally concedes defeat, slumping against his dresser with a groan. "Damn it. I've lost my bloody crown.” 

She scoffs, a smirk slowly appearing on her face. “Mom's gonna kill me." 

Bow freezes as his heart drops to the floor, unsure of how to respond to that. "Um...Glim-" 

"Hmm?" She turns to look at him, squinting at the light. 

All he can do is stare at her helplessly, now annoyed at himself that he seems to have lost all his words. 

And then he sees the moment that realization dawns on her. It's heartbreaking. 

"Oh riiiiiight. My mom's dead." She closes her eyes and tilts her head back against his dresser, Bow wincing at the loud thump. "My mom's dead."

A beat, as tension hangs in the air, and then she starts laughing bitterly, uncontrollably. "Bow, that's why I'm here and corner- conner- coronatated. _That's_ why I've got that stupid crown. Because Mom's dead!" Her pained laughter echoes through the room. 

Bow feels a vice clamp tightly around his chest, his brow furrowing as he finally gets a clue as to why Glimmer had been drinking tonight. 

Oh, Glimmer. 

Eventually, her laughter dies down, although her eyes remain closed. She purses her lips instead, noticeably breathing deeply. 

For a long moment, there's silence. 

Bow's worried she might start crying anytime soon, much like the first few weeks after Angella’s death. He inches towards her, intending to wrap her in a big hug, when her eyes suddenly open and meet his squarely. 

Hey eyes are sad, but dry. 

"Let's go get my crown back." Her voice is flat and dead. Bow hates it. 

Before he can say anything, however, she’s struggling to her feet, pulling herself up against his dresser. Bow follows suit, standing before her. 

She leans against the dresser for a while and blinks at the room. Taking a deep breath, she finally takes a wobbly step towards him. 

“Woah, careful!” 

He catches her just as she trips and stumbles forward into him. 

She groans, her voice muffled against Bow’s chest. “Woah...the room’s sping- spinning, Bow.” 

He holds her tighter against him. If asked, he would have said that he just wanted to make sure she didn’t fall again, but a selfish part of him can’t help but relish in the feel of her, soft and warm. It’s been too long. 

“Where did you leave your crown?” 

“Um...I was in the wine- the wine cellar for a verrry long time.” 

“Okay, let’s go there.” 

“Right, hold on tight, Bow!” 

“No, Glimmer, wait.” He pulls away from her to catch her gaze. “We’re not teleporting anywhere. I mean, you basically teleported right on top of my dresser. It’s too dangerous when you’re like this.” 

Her face scrunches up. “Like what?” 

"Drunk," he sighs. 

Somehow, it’s easier to be patient with Drunk Glimmer. Maybe because he knows that Drunk Glimmer is half out of her mind, so it’s easier to just give in to his constant need to protect her while ignoring all the ugly feelings floating around them right now. 

She starts giggling. “Oh right....I’m drunk! I forgot. Can you believe that, Bow? I’m drunk. And I forgot I’m drunk!” 

Against his own volition, Bow feels the corner of his mouth lifting a little at that. “Yes, you’re drunk. Can’t we just go back to the wine cellar tomorrow and collect it then?” 

Her face turns into one of despair. “No! I have to get- get it now. What if someone breaks into the wine cellar and steals it? Then _everyone_ will know I lost my stupid crown and then they will say I’m a bad queen and- and- and then they will kick me out of Bright Moon and that would be- it's gonna- that's totally...bad.” Bow is alarmed to find tears springing to her eyes, her hands gripping onto his shirt desperately. “Please, Bow. I have to- I _have_ to get it now.” 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he replies, hoping his voice sounds soothing enough, pulling her in close for another hug. 

And just like that, his last shred of annoyance at her melts away. 

He gently strokes her hair, feeling her squeeze his waist tightly. “We can go get it now.” 

She sniffs. “You mean it?”

“Mmhmm.” 

“Okay.” She steps away from Bow, but immediately squeezes her eyes shut, grabbing Bow’s arm. “...Damn it, the room’s still spinning.” 

Bow looks around, trying to think of a solution, when an idea pops into his head. Before he can think better of it, he's moved to stand in front of her. He crouches down, turning to look at her over his shoulder. “Come on.” 

“Huh?” 

“Get on my back. I’ll carry you to the wine cellar and then back to your room.” 

She pauses, her face unreadable, before she gingerly steps towards him. She wraps her arms around his neck as she positions herself correctly. 

He wraps his arms around her legs. “Okay, hold on tight.” 

“I’m holding tight.” 

With a soft grunt, he stands, adjusting his grip on her legs as he lifts her easily. 

“Woahhh ho ho ho, I’m so tall! You’re so tall, Bow! Wow…” 

He chuckles softly at that, and starts making his way towards the castle’s wine cellar. Glimmer starts humming the William Tell Overture under her breath, pulling another chuckle from Bow. 

It feels good to laugh again, he realises. He’s missed this. Just having fun with Glimmer, talking and laughing, without them snapping at each other for one thing or the other. To spend time with her without feeling that now-familiar wariness everytime they see each other, waiting to see what issue they argue over today. It makes his heart ache, the thought that it’s been too long, that the only reason they’re even able to have this time now was because Glimmer had teleported into his room in the middle of night, drunk off her ass. 

Actually, on that note…

“Hey, Glimmer, can I ask you something?” His voice is soft, aware that everybody else is asleep. 

“Mmhmm?” she replies, equally softly. 

“Why did you teleport into my room tonight? I mean, you could have just teleported straight to your room or something.” 

She hums. “You’re right. I could have.” And then she’s silent, and Bow knows she’s thinking, her fingers tapping where they rest on his shoulder. 

Eventually, she shrugs. “I don’t know. I didn’t even really have a desination when I tell-ported. I just...I don’t know. You make me feel safe, Bow. You make me verrry happy. And I want to be a happy girl. Woman. Person. A happy person. I don’t wanna- I didn’t wanna be with anybody else.” 

Bow feels his heart swell with warmth at that. Of course he knows they’re each other’s best friend, but to know how he makes her feel, to hear it for himself is...nice. Which makes their current fraught relationship even more painful. 

Maybe it’s easier this way. To just pretend that she’s saying all these nice things that make his heart swell just because she’s drunk. That she doesn’t really mean it, not really. There’s nothing deeper to her words, nothing for him to over-analyse. The wine made her teleport into his room, beyond her control.

Alcohol makes one say and do a lot of silly stuff, after all. 

She shifts against him, and he readjusts his grip on her. For some reason, the feel of her pressed against his back, her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, just being surrounded by her warmth, makes his heart flutter a little. Makes his heart thump just a little bit faster. 

It’s actually been happening quite a lot recently. Just little moments when he notices little things about her that make him feel this way. Sometimes it’s the way she throws her head back in laughter during those rare moments of levity. Sometimes it’s the way she fiddles with her purple gloves during meetings. Sometimes it’s how pretty she looks as they bid each other goodnight outside their rooms. 

He isn’t sure what’s going on, really. Throw it all together with the trainwreck that is currently the Best Friend Squad, and it makes for a very confused and frustrated Bow. 

He’s drawn from his thoughts when she sighs, resting her head on his shoulder. 

He jostles her gently. “Penny for your thoughts?” 

She sighs again, pausing for a long time. So long, in fact, that Bow almost thinks she’s fallen asleep. 

But then she speaks, her voice small. “Everything’s falling apart, Bow. Everything’s really difficult. Adora and Salineas and Double Trouble and the Horde and we’re losing the war and-” Her voice hitches. “-and you got kidnapped and everyone’s always angry and sad and it’s just…” She shrugs. “I’m _so_ tired.” It comes out as a barely audible whisper. 

Bow’s heart clenches at the sound of her so defeated and forlorn. It pains him. He can only imagine how she’s hurting. He tightens his grip on her legs protectively. 

Before he can say anything in response, they’ve reached the cellar and their conversation is forgotten. Bow opens the door, stepping in, and they both shift their attention towards scanning the room for her elusive crown.

Glimmer gasps. “Bow! Over there!” 

He hastens towards the direction she’s pointing, bending down to grab her crown off the floor. He dusts it off against his pajama pants, before presenting it to her over his shoulder with a bit of a flourish. “Your beloved crown, Your Majesty.” 

She giggles, the look on her face one of pure delight and relief. She takes it from him, returning it to its rightful place. And then she swings an arm wildly towards the door. “Right. Now, we ride back home, my noble steed!” 

“Noble steed?” he asks in amusement as he sets off for her room. 

She hugs his neck tighter. “Yes, you’re my noble, noble steed. My loyal steed. My brave friend. My best friend.” She plants a big, wet kiss to his cheek, pulling a chuckle out of him as he feels warmth rushing to his face. 

He turns to look at her briefly over his shoulder. Her eyes are sparkling, her mouth pulled into a wide grin. Unable to resist, he kisses her cheek too, and when he draws away he notices that her cheeks are tinted red. 

He clears his throat, shifting his gaze to look straight ahead instead. She was probably just flushed from the wine. Or whatever it was she'd been drinking. Nothing more to think about. 

They walk back together in silence. Or rather he walks with her on his back in silence. 

Glimmer's voice suddenly pierces through the quiet corridor, gentle and hesitant. "Bow?"

"Hmm?"

"...Are you still my best friend?" 

Bow nearly stops dead in his tracks, but forces himself to keep walking at a steady pace. 

Stars, that hurts. It hurts so much more than he could have imagined, to hear that question coming from her. They used to think they were inevitable, that they would be bonded together forever. 

He already knows the reason behind her question, but he asks her anyway to buy himself some time. "Why do you ask?"

"Because-" Her breath hitches. "-because I hate fighting with Adora, Bow," she continues shakily. "I hate it so much, but all we seem to do nowadays is fight. I...I don’t know if we’re still friends or whatever.” Another hitch. “And I know you’re disappointed in me. That I keep messing this whole thing up. But it’s _so_ hard.” 

"I know," Bow replies sadly. "I...can’t say I’m exactly the happiest with how this whole thing is going,” he finally confesses. His words from when he’d been tied up on the ship earlier return to him. He hates how defeatist he sounds. 

But there's one thing he's sure of, and he needs to make sure she knows, with full certainty. 

"But I'm still your best friend, Glimmer. Please don't ever doubt that. Even when it's hard. I...I don't wanna lose what we have." He swallows, hard. "I don't wanna lose you." 

He feels her hug his neck tighter, burying her face in the side of his neck. "Me too. All of it." She sighs. "I really do love you, Bow. Please remember that? Even when it's hard and you hate me?" 

"I could never hate you. But I will remember, I promise. Promise me that you'll remember that I love you too?" It feels weird, saying something so serious and heartfelt while looking straight ahead at nothing. 

He feels her nod against his neck. 

"I promise." 

He lets out a shaky breath, and gently strokes her thighs with his thumbs. 

_Love._

They've said it to each other countless times before, reaffirmed their statuses as each other's closest companion many times previously. But somehow, this feels more...important. It causes a lump to rise in his throat that he has to swallow back down. 

Before long, they reach her room. He can tell by her breathing that she's fallen asleep, her face still pressed to his neck. He gently opens the door and flicks on the light switch, before climbing the steps leading up to her bed as softly as possible. 

Sitting on her bed, he gingerly extricates himself from her hold, guiding her to rest her head against her pillows and drawing the duvet over her. 

Then he goes to her bathroom, filling a pitcher and a glass with cold water and placing the pitcher next to her bed. She suddenly stirs, her eyes fluttering open and then squinting at the lights. 

He sits back down on the bed, shushing her. "Here, drink this." 

He passes her the glass and she drinks from it obediently, if a bit groggily. She manages about half of it before stopping, offering him the half-empty glass. 

He huffs softly, a small smile on his face. "Come on, just a bit more." He touches the hand holding the glass briefly.

She pouts a bit, but obligingly finishes the rest, turning it over her head with a triumphant yet sleepy look. He can't help but chuckle at that. "Alright, alright, good job." 

He takes the glass back and places it on the floor, tucking the duvet snugly around her again.

He's about to get up, when a soft voice stops him. 

"Bow?" 

He turns to find Glimmer looking up at him from her pillow, a curious look on her face that he can't quite decipher. She bites her lip, taking hold of one of his hands tentatively. Her eyes flit all around his face. 

He meets her gaze steadily, softly, even as he holds his breath in anticipation. "Yes?" 

She swallows, and then eventually replies with, "Nothing. Thank you. For everything. And goodnight." She gives his hand a gentle squeeze. 

He can’t help but feel a bit disappointed (wait, why? What’d he been hoping for?). He senses that there was something more that Glimmer had wanted to say, but he lets it go for now. A small, genuine smile finds its way onto his face. "Goodnight." 

Before he knows what he's doing, he's leaning forward, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. When he draws back, he sees that she's fallen back asleep, her chest rising and falling evenly and her hand limp in his. 

Bow takes a moment to look at her. Sleep seems to make her look younger, taking away the lines between her brows and softening her mouth. Her lashes are dark against her skin, and he feels that weird, fluttering feeling in his chest again. He doesn't understand it. 

Looking up, he chuckles as he realizes she's still wearing her crown. Without disturbing her, he removes it, placing it next to her glass of water. 

Finally satisfied that she's comfortable and safe, he reluctantly turns his back on her and slowly makes his way back down. He switches the light off and closes the door behind him, taking a moment to stare at the closed door. 

Tonight had been...interesting. Weird. He can't really put his finger on why, but it had felt odd. Not necessarily in a bad way.

They'd talked about a lot of things. Important, serious things that they normally wouldn't be talking about. They'd had a bit of fun too, now regretfully missing from their days. His mind thinks back to when she'd essentially called him a horse, and the playful cheek kisses they'd exchanged. 

_Love._

That pesky word flits through his mind as he replays their conversation in the corridor. The fluttering feeling returns to his chest again. 

Really, what was all this about?

He suddenly yawns, and realizes the lateness of the hour. He should sleep. 

He finally turns away from her door and makes his way back to his room. He's too tired to analyze tonight's happenings anymore. 

That's another thought for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "We Are Young" by "Fun." 
> 
> wow what a throwback hahah but basically i thought the vibes of the last few lines were perfect for their dynamic here: 
> 
> so if by the time the bar closes // and you feel like falling down // i'll carry you home tonight 
> 
> <3
> 
> i'm [notlighthope](https://notlighthope.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, so feel free to scream about spop / glimbow with me there too, if that's more your jam!


End file.
